dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Frostwyrm
}}|yes=class="collapsible"|yes col=class="collapsible collapsed"|}} ! |} __TOC__ Information and Stats s are enhanced versions of Wyrms found on Bitterblack Isle. Like regular Wyrms, Frostwyrms are primarily spellcasters. The main threat from Frostwyrms comes from their ability to cast even the highest order of spells extremely quickly and consecutively, often leading to a barrage of magickal attacks that will overwhelm anyone that cannot consistently avoid them. This combined with the rare ability for it to heal itself makes it one of the toughest enemies in Bitterblack Isle, especially when they are encountered in random. Attacks Defeating a provides a chance of Dragon Forging any Weapons or Armor that are equipped. Unlike the regular Wyrm, this also includes gear that has not been Enhanced. Frostwyrms are encased in an aura that deals some damage to those climbing it or within melee range. Tactics *It's heart is it's most vulnerable point, from which it will take more damage when struck. A strike to the heart is also necessary to kill the beast when it's health has fully depleted. *Being Ice based, Frostwyrms are naturally weak against Fire. Fire enchanted weapons, skills such as Explosive Rivet, Comestion and Stone Grove, and explosive items such as Blast Arrows are highly recommended. It is highly resistant to other elements, and it is naturally completely immune to Ice damage. * Frostwyrms remain stationary when casting spells, providing an opportune moment to hit it with strong attacks. It's not as resilient as the Firedrake, so a strong attack is more likely to stagger it or knock it down, thus interrupting it's spellcasting. Frostwyrms can however cast spells such as Levin and Frigor around themselves very quickly, as well as swipe its enemies away, so attempts to stagger it must not take too long. *Another possible approach is to cripple its main offensive tactic with the Silence status effect. The spell Silentium, items such as Silencer Arrows, and repeated strikes from upgraded Golden Weapons will cause this debilitation. Silence will not stop the Frostwyrm from attempting to cast spells, but it will prevent their effects taking place and rendering it often harmless for much of the time it is silenced. Locations Note: Frostwyrms will only spawn after killing Daimon. '''Update: '''Frostwyrms, along with the other Dire dragon types CAN spawn before killing Daimon. Entered Fallen City after that suit of Living Armor, knew Daimon was coming up, and wanted to go back to Arisen's Refuge to stock up on curatives & the like. Went back into the Sparyard of Scant Mercy, and a Frostwyrm was there where the LI spawned before. First go. Hadn't killed Daimon yet. A reload produced a Firedrake there too. So apparently they can spawn before Daimon is killed. Unsure if there are other areas that are like that with the Dire Dragons. *Bitterblack Isle **Midnight Helix. **Sparyard of Scant Mercy (2 Spawn in the courtyard). **The Black Abbey. *Gransys **The Watergod's Altar (Post-Game) Request Board quest By Royal Decree II quest in Arisen's Refuge. Rewards *Frostwyrm Scute. *Azure Dragon Scale. *Bright Azure Scale. *Supple Dragon Pelt. *Greatwyrm Stone. Category:Dark Arisen: Enemies Category:Dark Arisen: Dragons Category:Dragons Category:Dark Arisen: Boss Category:Verify Category:Dragon Category:Dark Arisen: Monsters